Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more flexible and adaptable. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the desire for efficient robotic systems has become apparent. Consequently, a field of innovation in power systems, actuators, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly has been opened.